The Threesome
by sassypantsfaberry
Summary: this is my thought of what went down during the threesome between Olivia, Vanessa and Dan on Gossip girl


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

This is my thought of what happened during the threesome between Dan, Olivia and Vanessa.

The Threesome.

Olivia downed the last bit of her drink and slowly crawled towards her boyfriend, Dan. She quickly glanced over at Vanessa, who looked confused and unaware of what was about to happen, and pressed her lips against his. He responded to this by opening his mouth and let his tongue smoothly slide into her awaiting mouth. Their tongues met and they began rubbing and foundling each others. Olivia pulled away and sat back in her place. She looked down, nervously, and tilted her head towards Vanessa. She looked back at her and trembled. She knew what was going to happen. Dan looked back and forth between the girls that sat in front of him, in awe. Olivia was inches away from Vanessas face. Vanessa fell calm once she felt Olivias silky lips pressed softly against hers. Dan couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as his Girlfriend and best friend kissed, their tongues twisted and curved together, and felt his cock grow hard at this pleasurable sight. As the girls moved apart, they smiled at each other and looked at Dan at the same time. Olivia stared at him, with a small smile, as if she was saying, "It's your turn, kiss her."

He followed her orders and dragged himself the floor to Vanessa. He kissed her, awkwardly at first, but began to get used to the feeling of her lips devouring his. Olivia watched as they proceeded kissing. They pulled apart and stared at each other.

Vanessa looked over at Olivia and smiled. She smiled back at her and leaned in for another kiss. Dan sat back to enjoy the show. Olivia placed her hands in Vanessas thick black hair and stood on her knees. Vanessa began running her hands under Olivias shirt and pushed it up until Olivia had to lift her arms so she could pull it off. Vanessa loved the feeling of her creamy, smooth skin under her fingers, as she rubbed her hands across her stomach around to her back. Olivia forced her onto the floor and straddled her waist as she kissed her neck. She sat up and looked Vanessa up and down. She giggled and, in a very seductive tone, said, "Your clothes have got to go."

She grabbed her hands and stood up, pulling Vanessa with her. She ran towards the bathroom, Vanessa right behind her. Dan decided to follow them, but when he got to the door, he was greeted by the girls, only in their bras and panties, covered in baby oil. Their skin glistened in the light as they walked towards him.

"Oh No, Mister." Olivia exclaimed, while she pushed him back with her oily hand and a seductive smile.

"Get your ass on the bed!" Vanessa commanded. He liked were this was going, so he didn't dare ruin it by disobeying.

He lied down on his bed and the girls carefully crawled on top of him. He put his hands behind his head as they began to unbutton his shirt. They ripped it open and let their hands slide to his jeans. Olivia looked back at Vanessa. They leaned in and kissed once again. Dan couldn't control himself anymore, when Olivia and Vanessa finished kissing, her grabbed Olivias head and forcefully kissed her. While they kissed, Vanessa removed his pants and her bra. He noticed and began eagerly sucking on her nipple. Vanessa giggled and unhooked Olivias bra. It was then that Dan wished he had two mouths. He reached his hand up and began teasing Olivias nipple with his fingers. She began breathing heavily, as his fingers turned her on even more then before. Vanessa was clearly having the same feeling from his mouth.

Their smiled grew as he rand his hands down to their panties. He slowly pulled them off, taking In what he was seeing. Vanessas skin was a little darker then Olivias and he quickly came to the conclusion that Olivia was vanilla and Vanessa was caramel. He dove right into Olivia and began liking her clit and slowly teasing Vanessas with his fingers. Rubbing and twirling it around. They began moaning, soflty, as her worked them towards ecstasy. Just before they hit their climax, he stopped. They whimpered, but their disappointment quickly vanished when he pulled down his tight briefs to reveal his 9.5 inch cock. Their eyes widened as they examined it. Olivia couldn't help but wrap her lips around it and as she slid her mouth over it, he gasped. She began to move faster and faster each time. She stopped and licked it up and down and devoured it once again with her moist lips. Vanessa played around with they kinky hair at the base of his erection and gently squeezed his balls. He returned the favor by squeezing and fondling her left breast. His dick began to throb and his face took on this indescribable look, and he shouted, "IM GONNA CUM! IM GUNNA-" and with that, he shout his hot, gooey, creamy liquids into Olivias mouth. "Oh Jesus! Mmmm, Ohhhh!" he moaned, loudly.

"Mmmmm" Olivia moaned back as she continued to suck on his cock, determined to get every last drop. When he finish, she licked the tip and he softened. She knew just wait to do to make him hard again. With the cum she still had in her mouth, she kissed Vanessa. The cum was transferred to her mouth as their tongues rolled around together. They shared it until it was all swallowed. They looked down at Dan, and giggle as they saw that they had succeeded.

He pulled Vanessa to the edge of the bed. He stood beside it and slowly and intimately shoved his cock into her. She laid back on the bed and gestured Olivia to straddle over her face. She did and Vanessa began to suck on her pussy.

"Ooooo…." Was all she could say from the unbelievable pleasure she was experiencing as Vanessas tongue rapidity moved fastly over her clit. Vanessa was moaning as she was doing this, from the tight friction of Dans cock moving smoothly in and out of her soaking wet pussy.

Dan smacked Olivias ass and squeezed it. He was leaning forward because he noticed Olivia was leaning back. He kissed her shoulder as she leaned against him and rolled her head over his shoulder.

"Ughh, Mmmm" she was almost at her peak. Actually, they ALL were almost there. They were captivated in the moment and nothing could stop them. Their bodys moved together beautifully, the moment was magical, their moans all in sync with each other, and they were there.

Dan exploded inside of Vanessa and she squealed as she finished off Olivia, who screamed with pleasure.

" Ohh yeah, baby!" Dan shouted as he drained himself inside Vanessa. He emptied and slid out. They all lied down on the bed. Dan was in the middle with Olivia on his right, and Vanessa on his left. They all drifted slowly to sleep.


End file.
